


Ghostly Light

by Kurisuta



Category: Danny Phantom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Casper High (Danny Phantom), Clueless Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Danny Phantom's Identity Is A Secret, F/M, Higurashi Kagome is So Done, Hurt Danny Fenton, Post-InuYasha, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Danny Fenton, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Reign Storm, Teenage Higurashi Kagome, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kagome was out of the whole fighting thing. She moved to America and attended Casper High. Then the Ghost King invaded.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Higurashi Kagome





	Ghostly Light

Kagome was trying to move on with her life. She’d moved to America, gone to Casper High.

But ghosts. Why ghosts?

A full scale invasion, and a Ghost King for heaven’s sake.

So here she was, out in the middle of the city, firing arrows at skeletons, ushering people into their homes, creating barriers before they could get attacked, when the resident ghostboy, Danny Phantom flew over.

Of course Kagome knew him as Danny Fenton, and knew he and his friends had been fighting ghosts.

She just hadn’t wanted to be involved.

Well, as she watched the girl on the jet-sled speed past, she was involved now.

Kagome emerged on the football field, where Valerie, Danny, and Plasmius (Vlad Masters, obviously), were fighting a battalion of ghosts and Fright Knight.

Kagome fired an arrow at Fright Knight right after he made some speech and sunk an arrow into the ground.

Ah hell. She looked up as the sky flickered.

Kagome fired an arrow into the ground, and created a powerful barrier around the town, while the ghosts all got zapped back in their zone.

Danny and Vlad were kneeling over Valerie.

Kagome ran over and healed her. The three of them gave her questioning looks.

“A priestess? Here? Now?” Vlad looked at her suspiciously.

“She helped us Vlad.” Danny said flatly. “I trust her more than I trust the two of you. Thanks Kagome.”

In response, Kagome healed Vlad and Danny, and lowered her barrier as the crowd of adults came over.

“You know this is down to you.” Kagome whispered to Danny, as she shouldered her bow and followed the crowd to Fentonworks.


End file.
